Sloth
Summary 7sin_sloth's weaker form, after attempting to transcend to the state of 7god, but the 9god decided to use suicide.exe on him. Because of that life gave up on him, and he gave up on life. Sinister Beginnings Sloth was villainous from the start, when he ruthlessly pushed an innocent memer into the mud, and entered the realm of the 9god. From there on he built his empire, by monopolizing the seasaw, making Captain Curry throw a rock at a window, and beating up shottysean. His Power Grows After wreaking havoc at Jenks Elementary School, Sloth established a foothold in the Lincoln Glens apartment complex. At the Lincoln Glens he continued his acts of evil, which include: formatting one of the computers, that had everything blocked to prevent The Autists from looking up child pornography, and discussing Digimon which created a conflict with the negroid denizens of the establishment. This isn't even his final form Soon Sloth had left Jenks East Elementary in ruin, and he set his eyes on Jenks East Intermediate. There he and his fellow autists, viciously attacked their fellow students with the MMA technique "Roadhouse". Sloth was beginning to reach higher levels of autism, due to his affiliation with Admiral Adderall. Sloth's autism levels grew so high he had to abandon Captain Curry, for the Super Autist negroid jew; Enoch. First Jenks then the World! Jenks East Intermediate was completely seized by Sloth, due the power of his Roadhouse. Sloth had to continue his conquest due to his nazi white bastard heritage, so he moved onto Jenks Middle School. During this era we witnessed: * Birth of the superfail * Captain Curry learning the art of masturbation, from the man who beats his meat like a fucking butcher;THE SOV1ETUN1ON * The creation of the Star Wars Pornography through the united efforts of HuhMei, Sloth, and Admiral Adderall * Jose, Sloth's alter ego, decimated Captain Curry in Connect Four and Candy Land with his hacks * Penisdog1549 raged * Ethandercules assaulted a morman, got laid, and murdered a man. * Sloth attacked the young paki boy Aaron, and all he could say is "You killed meeeeee!" * "You don't ride this bus" * "It's sawed off" * "I'm a beater" Jenks wasn't enough Seizing Jenks wasn't enough for Sloth, but it took a toll on him. So he decided to enroll at twitch.tv in "online school". From home was playing with his dick he managed his Human trafficking ring, as Big Mike. Autism Sloth has achieved several great feats, but now he is disabled. His expansion has hit a halt, as his autism has grown to unstable levels. The power went to his head, and he transformed in a god status reach 7sin_sloth, the 9god wasn't pleased with this however. So with the wise words "get removed you fucking cunt" he casted suicide.exe on 7sin_sloth. Life gave up on 7sin_sloth, so he gave up on life. Now Sloth remains in is weakened form, gaining uncontrollable amounts of second hand autism, distributed by Admiral Adderall.Category:Characters